lastonearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Raiden
Raiden is the eternal God of Thunder and former protector of Earthrealm. After the second defeat of Shinnok, he ascended to the status of Elder God. Being a god, he possesses many supernatural abilities, such as the ability to teleport, control lightning and fly. As a god, he is used to thinking in terms of eternity rather than normal human lifespans, and so he has a radically different outlook on life. 'History in LOE Universe' 'Armageddon ' In the aftermath of Armageddon, with all other kombatants already dead, Raiden engages Shao Kahn in one last desperate effort atop the Pyramid of Argus. Kahn overpowered and defeated the thunder god, shattering his amulet. In desperation, Raiden decided to try and use the broken shards to send a mental message to his past self - "He must win", just as Shao Kahn delivers the killing blow. 'Preventing Armageddon' Raiden of the past receives the first fragments of the message in a series of disjointed images, at the opening ceremony of the first Mortal Kombat tournament on Shang Tsung's island. He attempts to use these memory flashes to influence events and prevent Armageddon, although his interventions prove to have unexpected and nearly disastrous consequences. Examples of this include saving the Lin Kuei ninja Smoke from capture and automation, only for the younger Sub-Zero to instead suffer the same fate (with the Lin Kuei pledging their loyalty to Shao Kahn in exchange for extraditing Sub-Zero); persuading Kitana to rebel against Shao Kahn, resulting in her being captured and nearly executed; encouraging Kung Lao to fight and defeat Shao Kahn's generals at the end of the second tournament in Outworld, only for Shao Kahn to kill Kung Lao in cold blood; and killing Motaro to save Johnny Cage, only for Shao Kahn to imbue Sindel with Shang Tsung's souls, giving her the power to attack and kill Kabal, Stryker, Cyber Sub-Zero, Jax, Smoke, Jade, and Kitana before Nightwolf finally sacrifices himself to destroy her. When the Elder Gods refuse to stop Shao Kahn's invasion, Raiden travels to the Netherrealm to bargain with Quan Chi for help. He offers Quan Chi the souls of Earthrealm warriors who fall in battle as well as his own soul in the event that he himself is killed. Quan Chi gloatingly reveals that the souls of Earthrealm's fallen already belong to him as part of Shao Kahn's agreement for the Netherrealm's assistance. Raiden is forced to fight off undead versions of his former comrades in order to escape the Netherrealm. Raiden's most fateful intervention in previously-established events came at the apex of Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, where he came to realize that 'he must win' in fact relates to Shao Kahn - he actually has to be allowed to merge the two realms, as only then can the Elder Gods intervene. This puts Raiden in direct confrontation with Liu Kang, who has become disillusioned with the mounting body count as a direct result of Raiden's actions. Raiden is forced to defeat Liu Kang in combat to prevent him from interfering, causing Liu Kang to get severly wounded when Raiden's electricity reacts with Liu Kang's fireball and incinerates him. Shao Kahn is allowed to enter Earthrealm, and an emotionally shattered Raiden concedes ultimate defeat, as Kahn proceeds to dominate Raiden in almost exactly the same manner as the Armageddon aftermath. Only this time, the Elder Gods finally intervene and restore Raiden's strength. He and Shao Kahn engage in a final battle, with Raiden emerging victorious and Shao Kahn destroyed by the Elder Gods. Raiden, however, is deeply saddened by the cost in lives, and blames himself for their loss. Together with the surviving Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, Raiden leaves to tend to the fallen warriors and help rebuild Earthrealm. Unknown to him is that all these events were orchestrated by Quan Chi as part of Shinnok's plan to take Earthrealm and Outworld for himself. 'The Last On Earth' Raiden will appear in The Last On Earth. Category:Characters